One Shot - La boda
by Laune Cullen
Summary: La boda de Reneesme y Jacob contada por Bella, Edward y Reneesme. Lo que inevitablemente pasaría en futuro y que nunca pudimos llegar a leer. Sólo se muestra el amor de los personajes, sin dolor sin miedos, lo que realmente creo que hubiera pasado continuando su historia.


_One Shot - La boda _

* * *

_**(Bella POV)**_

Treinta años habían pasado desde que nació Reneesme. A los 7 años de edad alcanzó al fin su tan temida apariencia real. Era una jovencita hermosa de 1,75, largo cabello marrón cobrizo con esos mechones rebeldes que tanto recordaban a Edward y esos ojos color chocolate que Charlie siempre decía eran mis ojos. Siempre con una sonrisa en sus finos labios y el sonrojo que aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas. Al final si heredó el brillo Cullen en la piel, pero era tan sutil que sólo la hacía brillar ante los ojos de cualquiera, como si llevara un fina capa de maquillaje que perlara su piel.

Cada vez que la miraba veía a mi hija, una hermosa mujer que tenía tanto de mi como de su padre. Contrastaba tanto con Jacob, cada vez que estaban juntos se notaba que eran el uno para el otro, pero eran el sol y la luna unidos para siempre. Es como si el destino, a través de ellos dos, hubiera querido dar descanso por fin a Lorenzo (el sol) y a Catalina (la luna). Jacob había dejado crecer de nuevo su melena, Nessie se lo había pedido y él nunca ha sido capaz de negarle nada. Ni tan siquiera eso, que le hacía sentir tan incómodo. Pero Nessi siempre le dice que le gusta el lobo de pelo largo. Aún la lleva encima encima muchas veces como si él fuera su más hermoso corcel. A veces seguían siendo tan niños... Quien me iba a decir a mi, que acabaría viendo como mi hijo a quien fue mi mejor amigo, a quien desee como mi amante...

Siempre tuve miedo del día en que Reneesme descubriera lo que pasó ente Jacob y yo, pero me sorprendió, como siempre, la madurez con la que se tomó todo. Aún recuerdo sus palabras aquel día...

- Mamá ¿Cómo no te ibas a enamorar? Es el hombre más dulce y bueno después de papá, es lógico que dudaras y además es muy muy muy insistente.

Todos estábamos allí con ella, Jacob se sentó en frente, Edward la tenía sentada en su regazo y yo me encontraba junto a Jacob. Tenía tanto miedo que me repudiara, que no me quisiera. Pero es mi hija y me adora, aunque a veces no lo pueda creer. Tenía doce años cuando se lo contamos, nunca sabíamos si esperamos demasiado o demasiado poco para contarle toda nuestra historia. Era digna de ser contada. Y toda ella nos lleva al día de hoy...

El 28 de Julio había llegado, era la fecha límite que Reneesme impuso para casarse con Jacob. Yo sé que si por ella hubiera sido cuando cumplió 10 años se habría casado con él, pero por su padre, por nuestro Edward y porque no le diera un ataque se quedó 30 años junto a nosotros, ofreciéndonos su completa compañía. Durmiendo en nuestra casa. Aunque los últimos 10 años debido a nuestra mudanza Jacob también vivía con nosotros. Mi hija y Jacob me sorprendían cada día. Los dos se comportaban como los perfectos hijos, incluso a veces Jacob nos llamaba papá y mamá, era gracioso, pero supongo que de tanto oírselo a Nessie, no podía evitarlo. Edward pone mala cara cuando eso ocurre, yo no puedo más que reírme y recordar cuando hacía tartas de barró con él en jardín de la casa de Charlie.

Aquí estábamos, todas reunidas, Rosie, Alice, Esme, Reneesme y yo, era una locura, arreglando pelos, maquillando, vistiendo. Me encanta el vestido elegido por Nessie. Es un vestido largo en seda de color rosa palo, con brillantes por todo el corpiño y una pequeña cola. Alice lo había diseñado por supuesto, ese y todos nuestros vestidos. Tenía ganas de ver a Jake con su traje rosa. Mi niña había salido niña, con su color favorito, con su música dulce siempre de fondo. Hasta hoy llevaba su reproductor con la música que su padre y ella tocan. Estaba tan nerviosa... hasta las lágrimas se le saltaban de vez en cuando.

Estaba todo preparado... su luna de miel sería en Isla Esme, ella se había empeñado. Edward no quería ni pensarlo, pues sólo recordaba nuestra luna de miel allí cada vez que Nessie se lo recordaba. Además estabamos en Forks aunque sólo unos días antes de su luna de miel para darle a Nessie y Jacob el regalo que todos habíamos preparado para ellos. Una casita en la antigua frontera entre los Cullen y los Quileutes. Todos habían participado en hacerla. Seth la había diseñado, iba a ser un gran arquitecto algún día. La casa era hermosa y grande. Tenía dos plantas y un pequeño ático donde habíamos colocado el piano de cola que Edward y yo le regalamos a Nessie cuando cumplió 15 años. Además había un pequeño garaje adjunto donde estaba el taller de Jake. Esme se había encargado de decorarla. Su toque era único y personal, pero a todos nos encantaba. Había mezclado a la perfección cuadros que describían la historia Cullen y obras de arte antiguas de la tribu Quileute.

Ahora todos podíamos cruzar libremente la frontera, entre ambos mundos. Lo que antes había sido una barrera invisible inquebrantable, ahora era simplemente un recuerdo de todo lo que nos ha traído a esta nueva vida. Ahora todos estábamos alerta cuando uno de los nuestro se acercaba a nuestra tierra. Nuestros muy buenos amigos que nos ayudaron en la batalla, tenían la delicadeza de avisarnos antes de venir a visitarnos a Forks, así podíamos avisar a los Quileutes, ya que nuestros amigos no tenían claras las fronteras. Era divertido ver como unos vampiros sanguinarios, saludaban a unos gigantes lobos, cuando se cruzaban en el bosque, como si fueran dulces perritos.

La boda iba a estar repleta de amigos, iba a ser una gran pequeña ceremonia. Vendrían hasta Nauel y su tía. Vendría hasta Charlie, a pesar de sus muchos años, estaría aquí y eso era algo que Nessie adoraba. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a su abuelo. Edward la iba a llevar al altar y Jake me había pedido que lo acompañara ya que su madre no podía estar a su lado. Billy nos había dejado hacía unos años y todos lloramos su muerte desconsolados, sobre todo Jake y Nessie, estuvieron semanas deprimidos, parecía que el dolor del uno siempre era el dolor del otro. Edward y yo no habíamos sabido como animarlos. Simplemente les dejamos a su aire, sabían que estábamos con ellos, pero se necesitaban el uno al otro sin más. En eso eran tan como Edward y yo, que me daban miedo.

- Bella estás en las nubes, tu pequeña lleva media hora llamándote.

- Perdona Alice, sólo recordaba y estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

Salí corriendo hacia mi hija, no podía evitar ver a mi pequeña, aún con su cuerpo de mujer, a veces parecía incluso más mayor que yo, más de una vez me habían confundido con su hermana pequeña, lo que nos hacía mucha gracia a los dos, porque por supuesto en nuestra vida cotidiana debíamos ser hermanas. Los doctores Cullen nos habían adoptado. En cierta forma era así, todos eramos felices de vivir juntos y poder llamar a Carlisle y Esme mamá y papá, muchas veces era reparador poder contar con alguien más sabio incluso con nuestra edad.

- Dime pequeña... ¿Qué necesitas?

- Mamá, estoy nerviosa y algo triste, os voy a echar de menos a papá y ti. No va a ser lo mismo despertar y que no esteís ahí para mi.

- Siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti.

- Por su puesto amor. - Dijo Edward apareciendo de la nada.

Los tres nos fundimos en un abrazo silencioso mientras nuestra hija nos tocaba las mejillas mostrándonos las imágenes que más felices nos mostraban a los tres. Nuestra hija tuvo la delicadeza de mostrar sólo imágenes de los 3, tal como estaba Edward de sensible era lo mejor. Ver sus ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa en su cara, hacía que me enamorase todavía más de él.

- Mamá tiene razón, siempre estaremos contigo, y si Jacob no te convence, te vuelves a casa y entre Emmet, Jasper y yo le damos su merecido.

- jajajajaja - La musical risa de nuestra hija nos hizo sonreír a todos. Abrí mi mente agradeciendo a mi marido que le hiciera reír. - Papá si no supiera que quieres tanto a Jake me lo creería. - Dijo mi hija mientras abrazaba a su padre con ese abrazo que lo derretía.

- Voy a ver al novio, no salga corriendo, que no sé quien de los dos niños está peor. - Dijo Edward riendo.

- Papá, ¿Jake está dudando? - La cara de mi hija fue un poema.

- No mi pequeña, si duda algo es venir corriendo a secuestrarte. Me duela o no te quiere casi tanto como yo.

- Edward ve con los chicos queda poco tiempo y debes acabar de arreglarte para llevar a esta bella niña al altar.

Acabé de colocarle las orquillas azules a mi hija, las mismas que llevé yo en mi boda, ella había pedido llevarlas, quería llevar parte de la familia Swan en ella, estoy segura que Charlie las reconocería y lloraría de emoción. Me encantaba que mi hija también quisiera, y estuviera orgullosa, de sus raíces humanas. Era la más "normal" de todos y la vez la más especial. Nos tenía a todos encandilados y enamorados de ella.

Rosalie le había prestado su liga, la que siempre llevaba en las bodas con Emmet, yo sabía que eso era un gran detalle para ella puesto que nunca a nadie, ni con los mil ruegos de Alice había aceptado dejarla. En el fondo Rosalie vio su sueño de ser madre cumplido a través de mi pequeña. Tanto Edward como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que Rosalie fuera alguien muy importante para Nessie. Rosalie le enseñó a ser fuerte, a usar su fuerza de mujer, y junto con Jake le pegó el amor por los coches y la mecánica.

Alice le diseñó el vestido de sus sueños y el velo que iba a llevar era el que utilizó ella en su primera boda con Jasper, además Alice magistralmente había engarzado en su vestido los dos dijes que definían mi vida, el corazón frío de diamante y el lobo rojizo de madera, formaban un todo hermoso en el centro del corpiño. Alice había hecho de mi hija una fanática de la moda y las compras, cuando las dos salían a comprar se quedaban solas, creo que si mi hija ni tuviera que dormir nunca pararían.

Esme colocó en el cuello de Nessie una hermosa gargantilla que representaba con cada perla que llevaba los años que estaba junto a Carlisle. Esme había sido la abuela por dos de Nessie. Ella le había enseñado el amor por el arte, por el campo y los jardines. El buen gusto a la hora de decorar y unir colores. Ella le había enseñado a amar de tantas formas, le había mostrado que todo dolor tiene una alegría a cambio, y que siempre la vida es maravillosa. Mi hija tenía en Esme a esa abuela que la consentía y aconsejaba con la experiencia que los años y las vivencias dan.

Agradecía en el alma que mi hija contara con tanta gente que la amaba, tantas mujeres que habían sido sus tías, hermanas y hasta a veces un poco madres. Cualquier pensaría que debía estar celosa de esto, pero la verdad, me sentía afortunada, porque en cada paso del camino había tenido tanto apoyo, que siempre sentí que si yo caía o fallaba tendría a mi lado a quien me ayudase a rectificar y conseguir lo mejor para mi pequeña.

- Es la hora hija. - Todas salimos de la sala dejando a Nessie y a Edward solos, no sin antes dar un tierno beso a mi pequeña y uno a apasionado al amor de mi vida.

* * *

_**(Edward POV)**_

Treinta años habían pasado desde que nació Reneesme. Y al final había llegado el día que más temía, el día en el que Nessie se iría de mi, nuestro lado. El día en el que ella se iba a casar con Jacob. Aún recordaba esa primera vez que Jacob me dijo que representaba Nessie para él. Desde siempre había luchado contra él para que no me quitara a los amores de mi vida, primero mi esposa y luego mi hija, pero al final había llegado el día. Mi pequeña y Jacob se casaban.

Todavía podía recordar cuando de pequeña se abrazaba a mi para pedirme que tocáramos juntos el piano. Iba a echar de menos esas tardes en las que sólo tocábamos y componíamos. Teníamos tanta música compuesta que habíamos comprado una estantería sólo para guardar nuestras creaciones. Era nuestro tiempo juntos, creo que mi hija siempre ha sentido que competía por su tiempo. Con mi amada esposa tenía las noches en las que ella dormía tranquilamente, pero durante el día parecía que tenía que robar el tiempo de mi pequeña con todos los de la familia, incluido Jacob.

La verdad es que después de 30 años le veía como a un hijo, lo tenía aquí delante mio, temblando y mirándome como si fuera un niñito pequeño. Reconozco que después de la muerte de Billy, no pude evitar verlo como a un niño perdido. Su mente era tan noble, sus pensamientos tan tristes. Se sentía tan perdido. En ese momento fui consciente de lo que Billy representaba para él. Lo que sufrió al dejarlo por seguir a nuestra hija, lo que sintió cuando le dijeron que estaba en el hospital. Todos nos desplazamos a Forks, aunque sólo Jacob y Nessie pudieron estar con Billy en el hospital. La semana después de la muerte de Billy habría tanta tristeza entre Jacob y Nessie que Jasper no podía ni acercarse. Creo que ese fue el momento en el que Jacob pasó a ser Jake... mi hijo.

- Edward, ¿Cómo se puede superar este dolor? Vosotros, y no te ofendas, habéis visto morir seguro a mucha gente querida... no sé como superar este dolor.

- Jake, el dolor con el tiempo se transforma en recuerdo y sólo vives y recuerdas lo bueno de las perdsonas que se han ido. Además hablar de ellos y de como te sientes te ayudara. - En ese momento Jake se abrazó a mi y rompió a llorar. Un hombre de dos metros al que veía como mi rival hasta ese momento, se transformó en un niño llorando en mis brazos al que tenía que consolar. Entonces pesaron mis más de 100 años, cayeron sobre mis hombros y me sorprendió verle como veía a mi pequeña Nessie.

- Hijo, perdón, Jake, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti y para Nessie, no soy tu padre y hemos llegado a ser rivales luchando por una mujer, pero siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Y gracias, porque mi hija no podría tener un hombre mejor a su lado. Alguien que quería y admiraba tanto a su padre, que desde su muerte sólo ha pensado en su familia y en mi Nessie... eres un gran hombre Jacob Black.

Fui duro, injusto, incluso cruel con él y sin embargo, pasado lo de Bella, fue tan noble, aceptó todas las normas, incluso a escondidas de Nessie y con el miedo de que ella le pudiera regañar siempre me contaba los locos planes que mi hija montaba para estar a solas con él. Siempre ha sido sincero, nunca ha escondido sus pensamiento, aunque a veces hubiera preferido que se los callara, pero ni las sesiones con Alice, de oculta los secretos y pensamientos a Edward funcionaron con él. Creo que en el fondo siempre ha entendido mi preocupación por Nessie y ha preferido no ocultarme nada, a pesar de temer mis reacciones.

Y aquí estaba yo pensando más en Jake que en mi hija Nessie, preocupado por sus nervios, ansioso porque todo salga perfecto e intentando tranquilizarlo. Jasper no dejaba de mandar ondas de tranquilidad. Emmet bromeaba acerca de la noche de bodas que por fin tendría que aceptar y de que esperaba que Nessie al pasar a ser una Black no empezara a oler a perro... Yo rodé mis ojos ante su comentario, pero la verdad me alegraba que mi hija quisiera conservar el apellido Cullen. Reneesme Cullen-Black, no sonaba tan mal y por suerte había tenido varios años para acostumbrarme.

- Jake, se que los hombres no suelen hacer estas cosas, pero hoy me gustaría que llevaras esto: - le entregué un pañuelo de seda que había sido de mi padre - Este pañuelo viejo y desgastado pertenecía a mi padre, a mi verdadero padre y lo llevé el día de mi boda y me ha dado mucha suerte, espero que a ti también te la traiga.

- Gracias papá. - Y me abrazó, no había ni pizca de burla en su voz y si unos ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

Lo que faltaba para que las burlas de Emmet se hicieran cada vez más crueles aunque cariñosas. Desde luego el traje rosa palo capricho de mi hija no ayudaba a no reírse de un hombre de casi dos metros moreno y con pelo largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Esto me demostraba que era el hombre ideal para ella, estaba dispuesto a hacer el mayor de los ridículos sólo para hacerla sonreír.

Mi hija Nessi, mi pequeña se casaba, aunque de pequeña ya no le quedaba mucho. Aún me parece un sueño tenerla en mi vida. Yo un vampiro de casi 150 años, había tenido un dulce muñequita de ojoso marrón chocolate como los de su madre, color que gracias al cielo sobreviviría para siempre y además tenía mi color de pelo que caía en largas hondas hasta pasada su cintura, parecía una princesa. Hermosa, dulce, bella, una mujer que con sólo una mirada conseguía poner el mundo a sus pies.

De pronto escuché a mi pequeña dudar, decir que estaba nerviosa. Nos iba a echar de menos... mi corazón parecía volver a latir en esos momentos. Fui hacia ella y sólo en unos instantes la estaba consolando. Por suerte nos ama tanto a su madre y a mi como nosotros la amamos. Veía a mi Bella tan hermosa, tan orgullosa de ella. Bella siempre fue la más comprensiva con esta relación. Fue incluso capaz en medio de una guerra, de prepararlo todo para que ella y Jacob huyeran juntos. Siempre y no sé cómo, supo que Jake era para ella. A pesar de su enfado inicial.

Aún recuerdo como casi se come a Jacob cuando despertó. Y también recuerdo los pensamientos de mi pequeña, con tan sólo días de edad ya lo amaba, recuerdo los celos que sentía cuando lo veía interactuar cuando era una dulce niña. Nessie encajaba tan bien en sus brazos que los celos me ponían rojo de ira. Pero luego ella me miraba, se acercaba a mi y me decía que me amaba que era su papi querido y el hombre más importante de su vida y todo era olvidado.

Recuerdo lo difícil que fue ir al instituto con ella, sobre todo cuando todos los chicos babeaban y pensaban cosas horribles sobre y con ella. Aunque supongo que más difícil fue para ella, tener a dos hombre celosos siempre a su alrededor, sobre todo yo, dominante y mandón. Todo el mundo le decía que tenía unos hermanos realmente odiosos. Hasta que ella llegaba, besaba a Jacob con pasión y zanjaba cualquier discusión sobre la sobreprotección de él. Por suerte con Bella y conmigo tenía tanto parecido que nadie dudaba que fuéramos hermanos. Odiaba esos momentos en los que nos llamaba Bella y Edward, pero luego al llegar a casa nos daba un beso y un abrazo nos decía papi y mami con tanto cariño que todo lo pasado en el día, toda la distancia que tenía que mostrar era olvidada.

Hoy teníamos toda la casa llena de nuestros mejores amigos, de todos los vampiros con los que nos aliamos contra los Vulturis, los Quileutes. La casa estaba a rebosar, había comida por todas partes y unos tarros metálicos especiales llenos de sangre donada a cargo de Carlisle. Mi hija había insistido, ella de vez en cuando tomaba sangre donada de humanos, le encantaba y aunque entendía que no estaba bien no podía evitarlo, casi nos lo llegaba a suplicar y al final todos cedíamos a sus caprichos, incluso Jacob cedía aunque era quien peor lo llevaba. Pero para esta ocasión ella insistió en que hubiera sangre para nuestros invitados. Jasper intentaba no respirar y alejarse de los tarros metálicos.

Iban a casarse a la misma hora que su madre y yo lo hicimos, bajo el mismo altar. En esta ocasión Emmet se había ordenado sacerdote de no se que iglesia que haría legal el matrimonio. Me preocupaba un poco esto, pero Rosalie me había prometido que se comportaría y sería una hermosa ceremonia, porque sino ya sabía como lo iba a castigar. Ese pensamiento me hizo feliz. Todos estábamos listos. Los chicos bajaron al altar y yo me dirigí hacia la habitación donde Nessie estaba terminando de arreglarse. Iba a llevar a mi pequeña al altar y eso me enorgullecía.

Cuando la vi, no podía estar más hermosa y feliz. Parecía una diosa, brillaba con luz propia. Me acerqué a ella y dejé simplemente que me tocara la cara. Ella me transmitió todo lo que sentía, hizo un repaso de su vida junto a mi, de nuestros mejores momentos, si pudiera llorar, las lágrimas caerían de mis ojos libremente. Le ofrecí mi brazo y la llevé hacia el altar.

* * *

_**(Reneesme POV)**_

30 años había esperado para poder casarme con Jake, mi Jake. Fue el tiempo límite que puse para que mis padres se acostumbraran a la idea de que me iba de su lado, sobre todo mi padre. Mi madre siempre fue la más comprensiva con todo esto. Ahora de la mano de mi padre, viendo su sonrisa, supe que todo estaba bien. Cuando mi tía Rosalie comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial mis nervios desaparecieron, vi a Jake al final de la alfombra color purpura, sonriendo, mirándome como si nadie más existiera y no pude más que sentirme mucho más enamorada.

Mi padre entregó mi mano a la de Jake mientras le decía:

- Hijo, te entrego a mi hija, ahora los dos haréis vuestro camino, pero nunca olvidéis que tenéis una gran familia que os ama y dará la vida por vosotros siempre que lo necesitéis.

Jake y yo comenzamos a llorar y la ceremonia ni había empezado. Emmet comenzó a hablar, sus palabras fueron hermosas, llenas de recuerdos, toques de humor y algún que otro chiste privado que sólo los vampiros y los lobos pudieron entender. Vi a mi abuelo Charlie, cuando Emmet preguntó si quería a Jake en mi vida para siempre jamás, le miré y vi su sonrisa, al final consiguió lo que siempre quiso que su niña acabara con Jacob Black, aunque no fue su primera niña, sino la segunda... eso me hizo sonreír. Jake gritó un SI tan alto que todos se echaron a reír sin poder parar en varios minutos.

Fue la ceremonia perfecta y la fiesta ideal, todos rieron, comieron y bailaron. Nos felicitaron empezando por nuestros abuelos, padres y hermanos, pasando por los delani y los quileutes cercanos y al final todos los demás. Todo fue tan perfecto que jamás lo habría podido imaginar mejor. Cuando la fiesta terminó mis padres se acercaron a nosotros y nos dijeron que tenían un regalo para nosotros.

Nos llevaron hacia el camino que llevaba a la casa de mis padres, que extraño pensamiento, la casa de mis padres, ahora no sabía donde viviríamos supongo que durante un tiempo con ellos hasta que encontráramos un nuevo hogar. Debíamos vivir un poco a nuestro aire. Iba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que giramos hacia el lado contrario al que estaba la casa, hasta que una gran casa blanca, parecida a la casa principal apareció ante nuestros ojos.

- Felicidades hijos. - Dijeron mis padres a coro. Parecían niños. - Este es el regalo de todos nosotros de los Cullen, pensamos que os gustaría tener intimidad, pero esperábamos que quisierais quedaros cerca nuestro.

- Mamá, es perfecto, papá gracias... es... es... todo lo que habíamos podido soñar.

- Bella, Edward, gracias, es perfecta. - Los cuatro nos fundimos en un abrazo que demostraba todo el amor que sentíamos los unos por los otros.

Cuando entramos en la casa, nos sentimos de verdad en nuestro hogar. Había cosas Cullen y Quileute por toda la casa, era mi esencia y la esencia de Jake impregnada por toda la casa. Había velas por toda la entrada y la escalera que llevaba al piso superior, seguimos el camino de velas y pétalos de rosas rosas, y llegamos a la que sería nuestra habitación. Había una gran cama de madera tallada a mano, de 2x2 con un dosel rosa que la cubría por completo y unas sábanas en color tierra rojiza en seda. Jake me llevaba en brazos, como era costumbre cruzamos el umbral así, pero no había soltado hasta que me dejó sobre la cama.

Allí esa noche nos amamos como nunca, había tanto amor y sentimientos que creía que nos íbamos a fundir en unos sólo en cualquier momento... mi vida era perfecta, llena de amor, de personas que me cuidaban. Mi boda había sido perfecta y sólo auguraba lo perfecta que iba a ser el resto de mi vida. La infinita vida que me esperaba por delante, con mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos y mi marido, mi Jake, mi sol particular, el resto de mi existencia.

- FIN -


End file.
